Tricks
Roblox Parkour Moves Parkour has tricks that you need to learn to be skilled. Playing the game is the best way to practice! If you're having troubles performing a specific trick, go to the Tutorial by pressing the Tutorial button, which looks like a question mark (?) in a circle. Vault Jump (Very Easy) Vault Jump is the most basic trick in the game. To perform a Vault Jump, run towards a small obstacle and hold Space, Yes Space, Time and gravity itself. Springboard (Very Easy) Springboard is a much higher vault jump. To perform a Springboard, run towards an obstacle and begin holding space before you are able to vault. Drop Down (Very Easy) A Drop Down is used to negate 25 studs when falling and sometimes you don't have to press shift anymore. To perform a Drop Down, hold Shift at the very edge of the building you are standing on. Ledge Grab (Very Easy-Easy) Ledge Grab is used when reaching the ledges of buildings. To perform a Ledge Grab, hold Space when hugging a wall and then press Space on the edge of the building to grab the ledge. Long Jump (Easy) Useful for crossing large gaps between buildings. To perform a Long Jump, you need to press Scroll Click, then click Space at the edge, or it won't work. Dropkick (Easy) To perform a Dropkick, run towards the edge and press shift and scroll click once. It's just like a long jump but you will do it backwards. Wallrun (Easy) Wallrun is used to go from platform to platform using a wall. lmao I can just edit this you know. this is why you don't trust wiki Directional Wallclimb Boost (Easy) Very useful for traversing more difficult terrain. To perform a Directional Wallclimb Boost, wallclimb boost while holding W and then look in the direction you want to go. Drop Down Wallrun (Easy-Medium) A Drop Down Wallrun is very useful for reaching lower buildings from a higher point in the map. To perform a Drop Down Wallrun, drop down from a building, go back to the wall, then wallrun. This negates more fall damage than a drop down. Vault Long Jump (Easy-Medium) A useful technique when you want to go fast. To Perform a Vault Long Jump, you have to Speed Vault over a vent. When you will vault, wait until you will reach the end of the vent, and then quickly Long Jump. A useful technique at running in high velocities. Wall-kick (Medium) Basically just long jumping off a wall. To perform this trick simply fall(if falling too fast you cannot do it) next to a wall then turn your back to the wall and middle-click then hit space while using the W key and you will long jump off the wall. Wallclimb Boost (Medium) A Wallclimb Boost is a very useful trick, most skilled players use it when climbing high towers (Vertex, Crest). To perform a Wallclimb Boost come close to any wall, look up then double tap space as fast as possible and turn 90 degrees right or left (At the same time). Double Wallrun (Medium) A Double Wallrun is the same as a normal Wallrun, but you do it twice. To perform a Double Wallrun, Wallrun on a wall first. If the Wallrun bar is low, jump, turn around 180 degrees, hold S, and press space on the wall to do a Wallrun twice. Double Wallclimb Boost (Medium-Hard) A great way to go up buildings if you don't know how to SLJ. To perform a Double Wallclimb Boost, Wallclimb Boost, then Wallclimb Boost again at the peak of the first. Static Long Jump (Hard) Extremely useful for climbing buildings and is the main trick used while running across walls. To perform a Static Long Jump, a''fter doing a Wallclimb Boost, turn around (180), so you're facing away from the wall, and press Space + Scroll Click. (Scroll Click right before Space, like a normal Long Jump.) You can press any of the WASD keys at the same time to gain more horizontal distance.'' Rising SLJ (Hard) Useful for braking upwards momentum, but less efficient and controls less than an Upwards Wallrun. To perform a Rising SLJ, Wallclimb Boost, then SLJ near the ledge while going up. This will stop you from going any more upwards and will make the landing easier. Zipline Drop (Easy-Very Hard) Same from dropping down a building, but onto a zipline. To perform a Zipline Drop, a''fter dropping down, press Shift + E at the exact time on the zipline.'' Dropdown Wallclimb Boost (Very Hard) Useful for players without Power Grip Gauntlet, this trick gives the ability to pass a high gap by everyone. To perform a Dropdown Wallclimb Boost, Wall Run down the building you're standing on and Wallclimb Boost onto the wall of the building you're going to. Do a Wallkick while holding shift then Wallclimb Boost to the top. Upwards Wallrun (Very Hard) Useful for braking upwards momentum and controlling better after a Long Jump or a Wallclimb Boost. To perform an Upwards Wallrun, Wallrun when gaining height from a Long Jump/Wallclimb Boost/other tricks. Full Climb (Very Hard) Useful for players who want to climb very high buildings. To perform a Double Wallclimb Boost+Double Wallrun+Static Long Jumps, you need to first do a Long Jump then Wallclimb Boost, Static Long Jump, Wallclimb Boost, Static Long Jump, Wall Run, Static Long Jump, Wall Run, Static Long Jump. Turnaround SLJ (Very Hard-Insane) Useful for being fast, but is hard to consistently do and is only useful in certain situations. To perform a Turnaround SLJ, when near a ledge, turn around and do an SLJ while holding S to go over the wall. You will go over the wall without having to grab the ledge. Zipline Long Jump (Insane) Useful for going up ziplines instead of down ziplines. Hard because of the speed of the trick. To perform a Zipline Long Jump, get onto the pole of a zipline (not an user-created zipline), Long Jump off of the pole, then get on the zipline immediately after. (only works for the lower pole) Vault Ledge Grab (Insane) The second type of Ledge Grab. When you do it, it resets your wall runs and your wallclimb boosts so you can cross a very long gap without touching the ground, but is extremely hard due to the timing. To perform a Vault Ledge Grab, you have to fall down to a building (or tall object). When you think you are close enough to the corner, so you can 'vault jump', Vault Jump at the corner. One of the few techniques for reaching long distances from high grounds. Zipline Fling (Super Flaming Insane) Useful for going in between gaps but is almost impossible to do consistently because of the extremely precise timing and aim that is not present in any other trick. To perform a Zipline Fling, place a zipline over a gap, long jump off a building, and go on the zipline while below and behind it, then immediately press space. Press shift while doing the trick if you need to. This will make you gain some height in the middle of a fall, making it possible to cross huge gaps. (outdated) ^ NOT RELATED TO THE SLING SHOT GLITCH''' '' Corner Wallrun (Really difficult) Used for going around corners with only 1 wallrun but is extremely hard to do. To perform a Corner Wallrun, Wallrun towards a corner and move your mouse very tightly along the corner. You will wrap around the corner with a single wallrun. Dropdown Wall Slide (Insane) Start from very close to the edge of a building. Then hold shift _Only possible in first person_ This allows you to go smoothly down the side of a building and allows you to start a combo of wall boosts or wallruns with no health penalty. It should be noted that This move gives no combo increase Grapple no-fall (Hard-Insane) This is a trick where you can fall from almost any height and live. Using the grapple next to a wall, fall and then depending on how fast you are falling angle you camera down grapple down at the wall then wall-run on the wall and land from there. '''''Glitches These tricks are glitches that will be patched in some time. The glitches in this game are only useful for free roam, and are prohibited in Time Trials. Ladder/Truss Launch Glitch (Unpatched/Hard) A glitch which you are launched into the sky. To perform a Ladder/Truss Launch Glitch, wallclimb boost on anything you can climb on, and there is a chance you will fly high up into the sky. Maybe this would be useful for climbing Vertex/Vertigo Tower. You might also be sent downwards as well. So not so good either. 'Vault Ledge Fling Glitch (Unpatched/Insane)' Useful for being fast but way too hard to perform. It's basically a vault ledge grab in speed mode, but it's a lot harder as you need to press it in the perfect moment that you glitch in the ground a bit, then you have insane speed for less than a second because you are on the building. Slingshot Glitch Patched/Easy-Medium A patched glitch that was used to send you back flinging to the wall using a user-created zipline. If you were to perform a Slingshot Glitch, you would go on a user-created zipline and press space at the same time, and then press space when the time is right. The longer you stay on the zipline, the farther you will go. Unlimited Wallclimb Boost Glitch Patched/Medium An overpowered patched glitch that would let you do infinite Wallclimb Boosts. If you were to perform an Unlimited Wallclimb Boost Glitch, you would need to Wallclimb Boost, then frontflip (gamepass) then you could do infinite Wallclimb Boosts. Crawl Launch Glitch'' ''{''PROHIBITED but Unpatched/''Easy-Medium} Launches across the map. Even if I did tell you how to, it's practically useless and just gets you killed most of the time. Also bannable, so don't do it. Death Teleport (Unpatched/Easy-Hard) Simply allows you to climb buildings instantly by going on a wall and dying or going as high as you can on a wall then dying after. Can be hard to do on towers like Crest Tower. Category:Vault Long Jump Category:Anal Penetration